1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera head capable of further size reduction.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a camera head of a camera device and particularly relates to a technology of improving radiation efficiency of a small-sized camera head.
2. Background of the Invention
A camera device in which a camera head provided with an imaging unit is connected to a camera control unit through a cable has been known. In general, the camera head can be detachably attached to the camera control unit in this type of camera device, and the camera device is also called a head separation type camera. The head separation type camera is used as medical and industrial endoscopic cameras and the like, and in those endoscopic cameras, size reduction of the camera head is extremely important.
In the endoscopic camera, improvement of color reproducibility in a camera image is also important. Particularly, regarding the medical endoscopic camera used for an operation and the like, improvement of color reproducibility in a camera image is extremely important. In those endoscopic cameras, a 3-color separation prism and three image sensors are used in the imaging unit. This type of endoscopic camera is also called a 3-chip type camera.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP 2002-354300 A discloses such a head separation type camera.
However, effective utilization of a space inside the camera head is not sufficient in the prior-art endoscopic camera, and further size reduction of the camera head has been in demand.
The present invention was made in order to solve the above prior-art problems and has an object to provide a camera head and a camera device that can realize further size reduction.
Furthermore, with a prior-art endoscopic camera, if the size of a camera head is merely reduced, there is a problem that the temperature can easily rise due to heat from electronic components and the like for the portion by which the capacity of the camera head is reduced. Some radiation structure can be provided in the camera head, but a space in the small-sized camera head is not sufficient, and there is a problem that a complicated radiation structure cannot be provided.
The present invention was made in order to solve the above prior-art problems and has an object to improve radiation efficiency of a small-sized camera head.